


[단편] 푸드. 섹스. 꽃

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [23]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Food. Sex. Flower.開花





	[단편] 푸드. 섹스. 꽃

# AU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
도시인都市人  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
도식인都食人  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
항상 생각하지만,  
  
담배연기는-  
  
(물론, 피우지는 않는다.)  
  
화장火葬을 닮았다.  
  
몸을  
  
태우는  
  
산 몸  
  
죽은 몸  
  
그, 차이일뿐  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
태운다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
내가 어릴적만해도,  
  
지방의 한 공업도시에서  
  
자라난 유년시절  
  
당연하게 여겼다.  
  
무언가를  
  
주어야,  
  
받는게  
  
있는 것  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
기브 앤-  
  
테이크  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하늘에 뭉게뭉게,  
  
올라가는 공장연기  
  
누가  
  
좋아했겠는가  
  
다만-  
  
그 공장이 있었기에,  
  
일할 수 있었고-  
  
그 돈으로  
  
먹을 걸 사와서,  
  
애들 식탁에  
  
올려놓을 수 있었다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이상향Utopia는,  
  
죽어서나 가든지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사는 이상,  
  
희생은  
  
당연한 것  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
도시에 올라와서  
  
일할 때도,  
  
마찬가지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
심장의 반쪽정도는,  
  
기계에 갈아받친다.  
  
뭐,  
  
그걸로 살 수 있다면야.  
  
그게 싫으면,  
  
땅 갈고 혼자 산 속에  
  
살든가  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇게나마,  
  
자위를 해보는 것이다.  
  
가끔씩 문득,  
  
찾아올 때면.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
예전,  
  
온전히 인간이었던  
  
기억들이  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
유리와  
  
플라스틱,  
  
이  
  
인간세포보다  
  
많은 도시-  
  
누가,  
  
누구를  
  
지배하는가.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하늘 끝까지 솟은  
  
마천루摩天樓를  
  
들락날락-  
  
출근  
  
퇴근  
  
출근  
  
퇴근  
  
우루루  
  
들어가고,  
  
구루루  
  
나오고-  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아주  
  
쥐새끼들  
  
같지-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
우리들  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
인간을  
  
과포화  
  
상태에  
  
오랜시간  
  
좁은공간  
  
몰려놓으면-  
  
서서히,  
  
미쳐가고.  
  
그리고, 그-  
  
미침이  
  
정상이 된다.  
  
그래서,  
  
도시에 오는 사람들은  
  
어리둥절  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이게,  
  
사람  
  
사는거야  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
사는 거는  
  
맞는데,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사람은  
  
글쎄나-  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
몸 속에  
  
기계덩어리들을  
  
덕지덕지  
  
붙이지 않고도,  
  
(물론, 앞으로 몇 십년만 있으면 그게 또-  
  
정상Norm-  
  
이 되겠지.)  
  
현대도시의 인간은  
  
이미  
  
기계에 좀더  
  
가깝다  
  
아니,  
  
포기했다고 해야하나.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
완전한  
  
인간을  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
..  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
택시Taxi에서 내려,  
  
근사한 레스토랑  
  
들어간다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사치사치,  
  
럭셔리Luxury  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
일주일에 한 번,  
  
나에게 주는  
  
선물  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
자신과 타인이,  
  
갈아섞여들어간  
  
오믈렛 밀크쉐이크처럼  
  
몸과마음과몸이  
  
내것과남것과내가  
  
갈갈이갈려섞인  
  
무언가의썸씽  
  
자웅동체기생체  
  
마더쉽의명령을따르는  
  
Borg Brain  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이미 자아는  
  
소멸된지 오래,  
  
남은 건 그저  
  
탐닉의  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
혀와,  
  
좆  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그것뿐  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그래서,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
푸드 앤-  
  
섹스  
  
Food and,  
  
Sex  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇게나마  
  
인간임을  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
수음한다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
호화로운 장식장,  
  
빛나는 플로어Floor-  
  
단골의 인사,  
  
지배인Maître D이 나를 보고-  
  
내가 선호하는 자리로 안내한다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
돈  
  
인간,  
  
돈  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
긴밀하게 얽혀서,  
  
쌍방이득 유대관계를 설정  
  
연줄과 인맥은,  
  
내일 화폐가 종이조각으로 환원還元되도-  
  
남는 것.  
  
금융사회가 멸망해도,  
  
지구는 있는 것.  
  
인간은 모여,  
  
교환과 거래하고-  
  
그렇게 또,  
  
또 다른 문명이 솟을 때까지  
  
광야를 떠도는 넋  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
인간,  
  
인간이라...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭘까,  
  
인간이란 거-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[안녕하세요, 라이관린입니다.  
  
제가 오늘 지훈 님을 담당하겠습니다.  
  
잘 부탁드립니다.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
응?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이번 주의 신메뉴 중,  
  
매운 것과 순한 것-  
  
그 정도의 단촐한 선택  
  
-의 기로에 놓여있다가.  
  
알 수 없는 목소리-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
메뉴판에서  
  
고개를 들어 바라본다.  
  
그리고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
충격  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
르네상스 시대-  
  
라파엘Rafael  
  
분명히,  
  
천사일텐데  
  
왜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 눈 앞에,  
  
있는거지  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
능숙히,  
  
인간적인 얼굴을  
  
도시인의 마스크 뒤에 감추고-  
  
묻는다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[처음 뵈는 분이네요.]  
  
[네, 오늘 시작했습니다.  
  
원래 계시던 분은,  
  
오늘 급한 일이 있으셔서-]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
말에서,  
  
의미가 사라지고.  
  
목소리만이,  
  
내 귀에  
  
향긋한 아기천사의  
  
속삭임처럼  
  
멤돈다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아  
  
아아-  
  
기계로 뒤덮혀  
  
일상을 통제했던  
  
습관Routine이 무너져-  
  
와르르-  
  
내리는 소리가 들리고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
남은 건,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
혀와  
  
좆  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음음,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
맛-  
  
보고 싶다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
먹고-  
  
싶어  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
부드러운 미소로,  
  
하양과 붉은 코스 중에  
  
하양을 주문했고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
순조롭게 나오는 요리는,  
  
코스Course를 따르고.  
  
왔다,  
  
갔다-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하면서,  
  
음식과 와인을  
  
가지고 오는 그의-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
앞- 과,  
  
뒤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
위- 와,  
  
아래  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-를  
  
보면서  
  
나는,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사알짝,  
  
뺨을  
  
꼬집어 보는 것이다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
실화냐  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
못-  
  
참겠군  
  
아니,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
안-  
  
참아야지  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
여유롭게,  
  
화장실에 가는 척하고.  
  
나의 친분이 있는  
  
지배인의  
  
눈과 귀를 빌리고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[다녤, 쟤 누구야.]  
  
[누구 말씀이신지-]  
  
[장난 그만하고, 진짜. 뭐냐고, 오늘 내 생일이야?]  
  
  
  
  
그의 얼굴에, 흐뭇하면서도  
  
장난기 많은 사모예드 같은 미소가 번지고-  
  
  
  
  
  
[지훈이가 좋아할 줄 알았지. 오늘 들어온 신입.]  
  
[이름이 뭐라고? 나 까먹음.]  
  
[소개했을 텐데 안 듣고 모하셨어요.]  
  
[너같으면 들리겠냐고, 저런 얼굴로 얘기하는데.]  
  
[라이관린, 라이-가 성이에요.]  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
어떻게  
  
이름까지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
완벽하지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[미국 이름은 에드워드Edward,  
  
에드워드 라이Edward Lai]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
으윽,  
  
휘청-거리려던 몸을  
  
다시 원위치하고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그런 나를,  
  
재미있다는 듯 관음하는  
  
지배인에게 살짝-  
  
토끼펀치  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[에드워드Edward-. 말도 안되는데.]  
  
절레절레- 내 고개를 흔든다.  
  
[대만출신이에요, 유학와서 첫 번째 알바.]  
  
[얼굴보고 뽑았구나.]  
  
[당연. 물론, 그 외적인 부분들도 모두 십점만점에  
  
퍼펙트 텐Perfect Ten-Out-of-Ten]  
  
삽살개의 눈웃음이 나를 바라본다.  
  
아아,  
  
거울을 안 봐도 내 표정을 알겠어.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
넘어갔다고,  
  
이미  
  
당해버린거지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
심장의  
  
과녁을  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[지훈 씨가 우리의 소중한 고객님이어서 특별히,  
  
그 테이블로 보낸거에요.]  
  
찡긋,  
  
사모예드윙크  
  
음음, 역시  
  
인맥은 관리하고 볼 일.  
  
언제, 어디서  
  
무엇이  
  
일어날지 모르니까,  
  
세상 일은  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
무언의 감사인사를  
  
하얀 삽살개에게 보내고,  
  
나는  
  
내 자리로 착석  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
코스Course는 계속되고,  
  
나는  
  
고심하고 있었다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이 요리 다음에,  
  
올  
  
코스Course  
  
를  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
찬찬히,  
  
음미하며-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
신선하고  
  
옳게 요리된  
  
좋은 음식을  
  
먹는 것  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
혀舌  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-가  
  
만족한다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그것밖에,  
  
남은 게 없지  
  
도시의 인간은-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뇌는,  
  
기계와 일하고  
  
손은,  
  
키보드와 흡착  
  
발은,  
  
차에서 차로-  
  
심장은,  
  
이미  
  
까맣게  
  
타버린지  
  
오래  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
작고,  
  
가녀린  
  
내  
  
심장  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이미,  
  
농장에 사지四肢는 바쳤고  
  
공장에 폐는 먹혔고  
  
눈과 귀는,  
  
차가운 폰의 스크린Screen에  
  
꼴아박은지  
  
오래  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
도시는  
  
혀와 좆-  
  
그 두 개의  
  
기관만  
  
달고 쫄랑이는  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
심장내시內侍들로  
  
그득그득-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하얀 실험새앙쥐마냥  
  
초록과 빨강,  
  
불빛에 이끌려  
  
이리로-  
  
저리로-  
  
절벽을 끝으로 뜀박질하는  
  
레밍Lemming무리처럼  
  
무뇌無腦한  
  
생활에 미친-  
  
크루즈Cruise Ship-  
  
이미 침몰하고 있는 지 오래,  
  
구명조끼는 금강석1등석에게만  
  
비루한 쥐새끼Rodents들은,  
  
그저  
  
하루  
  
하루  
  
먹고살다  
  
가끔은  
  
번식하다  
  
그러다가  
  
죽고  
  
자식에게  
  
또  
  
똑같은  
  
생활을  
  
물려준다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아드득,  
  
나도 모르게  
  
새끼양구이의 뼈를 씹는다  
  
부드럽고,  
  
아주  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
잔인하지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
최대한 꾸미고 온  
  
보람이 있었어.  
  
나,  
  
칭찬해.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
문제는,  
  
상대방도  
  
관심이 있냐지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
오늘 시작한 서버Server라고는  
  
믿기지 않게,  
  
(물론, 미숙한 점이 있지만.)  
  
능숙하다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
몸에,  
  
기품이 있는 듯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
접시를 내려놓은 그의  
  
하얗고, 가느다란-  
  
손가락  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아직은 약간의 애기살이 남아있는,  
  
볼을 감싸는 듯한 턱선-  
  
눈, 코, 입 모두  
  
옳은 자리에 아름답게 수놓아져있고,  
  
냘렵한 검은 살코양이처럼  
  
아주  
  
얇고 유연해보이는 몸의 선-  
  
앞 뒤 위 아래  
  
모두  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
십점만점의  
  
십만점  
  
  
  
  
퍼펙트  
  
텐-  
  
Perfect  
  
Ten-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
오늘,  
  
무슨 날인가  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
후식, 달콤한  
  
디저트가 식탁에 놓여지고,  
  
시간은 어디로 흘러가버렸는지-  
  
주변의 테이블은 이미  
  
많이 비어있고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다른 서버Server들도 여유가 생긴 듯.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나는, 손짓으로  
  
그를 불러  
  
좀더-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이야기를  
  
하고 싶어  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[더 필요한 게 있으신지-]  
  
[아니, 그건 아니고.]  
  
나를 바라보는 그의 눈매가,  
  
날카로우면서  
  
부드러운-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐지,  
  
이런 사람  
  
본 적도 없어.  
  
연예계에서 오랫동안 일하며,  
  
패션, 영화, 드라마, 아나운서-  
  
수많은 사람들을 봐왔지만.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
인간이  
  
아닌 듯한,  
  
인간을  
  
내 눈에 담는다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
라파엘  
  
Rafael-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[덕분에 오늘 즐거웠어요.]  
  
[감사합니다.]  
  
할 말만 하고,  
  
그저,  
  
서있을 뿐인데.  
  
우아하다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
좆이  
  
일어날려고 하다가,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이건,  
  
신기한 일이야.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
웃음이 나온다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다시,  
  
뛰다니  
  
내  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
검은  
  
심장이-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
혀가 음미하고,  
  
배가 채워지면  
  
다음은 당연히  
  
그 아래의  
  
식성을 충족해야지-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그게,  
  
혀와 좆만으로 탐하고-  
  
뱃속의 연료로 움직이는  
  
도시기계인의  
  
생활-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
수많은 원나잇스탠드-  
  
필수품이지.  
  
기계문명의 인간농노들을  
  
만족시키려면.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그런데-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
심장이,  
  
다시 뛰다니.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
의아하군  
  
당황-  
  
스러워.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
어떡하지,  
  
어떡-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[-지훈 님?]  
  
번뜩,  
  
고개를 든다.  
  
으악,  
  
너무 가까워.  
  
[아 예, 아. 네?]  
  
[괜찮으세요? 갑자기 말이 없어지셔서, 디져트가 입에 안 맞으신지.]  
  
[아뇨, 아. 맛있어요. 좋아요, 네.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아,  
  
뭐냐 나.  
  
마스크는 무너지고,  
  
첫 사랑 앞의  
  
풋소년 같은-  
  
뭐야  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하,  
  
심장은  
  
거짓말을 하기 가장  
  
힘든 기관이지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그래서,  
  
도시의 검은 집게로  
  
적출摘出해버리는 건데-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
그냥 좆만 탐하면  
  
간단할 일상일텐데-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
심장의 눈이 띄여졌으니,  
  
이제  
  
이상異常의  
  
삶만이-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다시,  
  
나를  
  
지배한다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[라이관린, 이라고 하셨나요?]  
  
[네, 맞습니다. 기억해 주셨네요.]  
  
오늘 저녁 내내,  
  
능숙한 마스크로 서빙하던 그의 얼굴에  
  
처음  
  
미소가  
  
비치고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
심장  
  
폭격  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
천사가  
  
웃는게  
  
이런건-  
  
가  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하아,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[제 이름을 기억해주시니까, 저도 기억해야죠.]  
  
[아뇨, 저는 이게 일이니까. 네.]  
  
[오늘 처음이라고요? 믿기지 않는데요, 일이 능숙해서.]  
  
[실전은 오늘 시작했고요, 그 전에 일주일정도. 연습했습니다.]  
  
아아,  
  
다녤사모예드.  
  
일주일 전부터 계략을 꾸미고 있으셨구만.  
  
흘낏,  
  
지배인쪽을 바라보니.  
  
얼씨구-  
  
얘기하는 우리 둘을 관음 중.  
  
관음증이라니까,  
  
저 삽살개.  
  
하여튼-  
  
[다녤이 잘 가르쳐주던가요?]  
  
[예? 아, 네. 강다니엘 선배님께서, 잘 지도해주셨습니다.]  
  
흐응,  
  
이것만?  
  
다시,  
  
지배인쪽을 바라보고,  
  
슬쩍- 내 눈꼬리를 올려보니.  
  
사모예드의 머리가 양-옆으로 도리도리-  
  
흐음,  
  
공적으로만 지도했다 이거지.  
  
하늘 위에 계신 햇님,  
  
저 올해 착한 아이여서 선물주시는 건가요.  
  
그런건가요-  
  
[라이, 라이관린-]  
  
[네?]  
  
내 머리 속에서 그의 이름을 굴리다가,  
  
입 밖으로 뿅-  
  
하앙,  
  
컨트롤이 미끄러내려지기 시작하는 군.  
  
심장은,  
  
모든 규칙을  
  
무시하지.  
  
[아뇨, 이름이. 독특하다고 생각해서. 외국분이신가요?]  
  
[네, 대만에서 왔습니다. 유학 온지 얼마 안돼서. 네.]  
  
[능숙하시네요, 한국말도.]  
  
[감사합니다.]  
  
[이름도, 예쁘고.]  
  
약간, 당황하는 그의 모습을 보는 것도.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
좋아  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
주책이군.  
  
나도,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
못 말려  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나를  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
하얀 아이스크림이  
  
달콤하게, 나의 혀를 타고 사라지고.  
  
나는,  
  
복잡한 것은  
  
필요없기에.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그저,  
  
물어보았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[오늘 끝나고, 시간 있어요?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[네?]  
  
살짝, 놀라움의  
  
표정이 그의 얼굴에 퍼지고.  
  
편안히 있던 그의 손과 팔이,  
  
약간-  
  
긴장해서 몸 앞으로 모여 모아지는 것을 보고.  
  
난  
  
또  
  
어떤 근육의 콤비네이션이  
  
가능할지  
  
간을 보는-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
혀는 충족되었고,  
  
다시  
  
좆이  
  
깨어나는 듯 해.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
에헷-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[여기 끝나는 시간은 나, 알고있거든요. 단골이니까, 다녤이랑도 꽤 친하고.]  
  
말을 계속 잇고-  
  
[그리고, 솔직히 말하면. 오늘 음식을 제대로 음미 못했어요.]  
  
[네? 무슨 불편한 점으라도 있으셨는지- 제가 미숙해서-]  
  
[아니아니, 내 앞에서 왔다갔다 하는 사람을 보느라. 음식에 집중이 힘들어서요.]  
  
내 말의 의미를 캣치하고,  
  
내 의도도 점점 뚜렷해지는 것을 느끼고-  
  
그는-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
응?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐지, 저-  
  
자신의  
  
만만함  
  
은?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[그러셨군요. 죄송합니다.]  
  
고개를 꾸벅-  
  
숙였다가,  
  
(오, 머리결도 이쁘네.)  
  
다시 올린 그의 얼굴에  
  
드러난 표정은-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
검은-  
  
재규어  
  
Jaguar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
밀리겠나,  
  
내가.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
내  
  
패를 이미 보여준 것은, 나의  
  
패배의  
  
패인敗因이 될지도-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하지만, 뭐.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
어때,  
  
져도  
  
이기는  
  
싸움이  
  
좆  
  
싸움이  
  
지-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
테이크잇  
  
이지- 앤,  
  
Take it  
  
Easy- and,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-아웃  
  
-Out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[오늘 처음 시작한 일이라서 제 실수였습니다.  
  
컴플레인- 지배인님께 하셔도 괜찮습니다.]  
  
흐-  
  
음.  
  
내 손을 올려서, 우리를  
  
계속 관음하고 있던  
  
사모예드군을 이쪽으로 부른다.  
  
가벼운 걸음으로 오는 것도 어쩜, 멋진-  
  
개같아.  
  
[무슨 불편하신 점이라도, 지훈 님.]  
  
[아뇨, 별다른 건 아니고. 오늘 음식을 별로 음미 못해서요.  
  
여기, 계시는 신입 서버Server군 때문에.]  
  
[아, 그러셨군요. 죄송합니다, 제 불찰입니다. 어떻게 보상해드려야 할지-]  
  
어, 이  
  
롤플레이Role-Playing-  
  
어디까지 리얼Real인지.  
  
능숙하게 받는다고 해도,  
  
으음-  
  
[제가, 지훈 님 가시는 길을 배웅하면 어떨까요?]  
  
.  
  
으응?  
  
[그거 좋은 생각이군, 관린군. 오늘 일찍 시작했으니, 일찍 퇴근하는 것도 괜찮지.]  
  
응?  
  
[감사합니다, 강다니엘 지배인님. 그럼, 지금 가서 퇴근준비 하겠습니다.]  
  
[오케- 라츠고.]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
허어?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
쫄래쫄래,  
  
그의 가는 뒷모습이  
  
사라질 때까지 내 눈에 담고-  
  
다시,  
  
사모예드를 바라보니. 또-  
  
관음 중  
  
아씨,  
  
[뭐냐고, 짰어? 짰네.]  
  
[오늘도 이용해 주셔서 감사합니다. 아, 탭Tab은 제가 테이킷Take-it. 오늘 음식값은 레스토랑에서 계산하도록 하겠습니다. 컴플레인이 컴플레인인 만큼.]  
  
[아니-]  
  
내 손이 닿기도 전에, 탭Tab을  
  
낚아채는 강아지손.  
  
뭐지이거  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아,  
  
기브 앤드-  
  
테이크  
  
Give and-  
  
Take  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[미스터 다니엘-?]  
  
[네, 지훈 님-흑, 아얏 때리지 마세용. 다녜리 아포.]  
  
토끼펀치  
  
팍팍팍  
  
[뭐야, 이거. 지금 나 당한 거 같은데. 어?]  
  
[에- 그건 말이죠. 네. 지훈 회사에 추천할 사람이 있는데-]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
아,  
  
  
  
  
  
당했-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하.  
  
  
  
  
  
바보지,  
  
내  
  
심장아  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
갑자기,  
  
추욱-  
  
기운이 빠진다.  
  
[뭐야, 장난한 거냐고. 나 가지고, 어?]  
  
[아니, 그건 아님. 쟤는 우리 지금하고 있는 얘기 몰라.]  
  
.  
  
?  
  
이건 또 뭔소리.  
  
[좀 다이렉트하게 설명 좀 해줄래요, 토끼도 알아먹을 수 있게.]  
  
[간단히 말하면, 관린 군 아버님이 홍콩 쪽 요식기업계의 뭐랄까- 보스같으신 분이거든.  
  
그래서, 내가 친분이 있어서. 자기 막내아들이 한국으로 유학 가기로 결정했다길래. 걱정이 많으셔서.  
  
그래서, 사모예드는 생각한거죠. 아,  
  
지훈 씨가 좋아하겠다. 관린군을 보면,  
  
그래서 뭐, 겸사겸사. 오늘 만남을 주선한 건 접니다. 네.]  
  
오케,  
  
거기까진 입력완료.  
  
[그러니까, 무슨 흑심을 품고 관린 군이 지훈 씨에게 접근한 건 아니라고.  
  
내가 한 일은, 관린 군 첫 손님을 지훈 씨로 한 것, 그 정도? 응, 그렇다고.]  
  
  
.  
  
  
이이거-  
  
아주우  
  
귀여운  
  
개자식  
  
다녜리  
  
어?  
  
[작전을 아아주, 자알 짜셨군요. 다니에르 군.]  
  
[칭찬, 감사합니다. 쌩유! 하여간, 지훈 씨도 보면 알잖아?  
  
하루만 여기서 더 일해도. 관린 군 노릴 사람들- 열댓명은 있을거야.  
  
오늘도, 지훈 씨 테이블 주변에서 관린 군 보느라고 웅성웅성했는데-  
  
못 들었어?]  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
어어라-  
  
  
  
  
[그랬어?]  
  
[우리 지후니, 꽤나 빠졌구만? 아아, 때리지 말고오-]  
  
토끼펀췽  
  
팍팍팍  
  
  
  
  
  
하아,  
  
이게 무슨 창피람.  
  
다 꿰뚫리고.  
  
  
  
  
테이블의 남은 찬 물만,  
  
홀짝홀짝  
  
들이키고.  
  
  
  
  
  
[그러니까, 내일. 민현씨, 성우씨. 분명히 와서, 테이크-아웃Take-Out 하려고 트라이할 거라고, 관린군을.  
  
내가 왜 오늘 관린군을 선보였는지 알겠지?]  
  
에-  
  
[아뇨, 잘-]  
  
[관린군을 보는 순간, 왜인지는 모르지만 지훈씨가 떠오르더라고.  
  
영감?  
  
받았어, 뭐인지는 모르지만.]  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
하늘에 계신 우리-  
  
아니,  
  
달에 계신 토끼아버지.  
  
선물인가요,  
  
기적을 행하신 건가요-  
  
올해 저,  
  
꽤 착하게 산 모양이네요  
  
쌩큐,  
  
쌩-  
  
유  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
하아,  
  
[그러면, 뭐야. 쟤 스폰 구하는거야?]  
  
갑자기,  
  
라파엘Rafale이-  
  
속세로 내려온 듯.  
  
아아,  
  
안돼.  
  
[아니, 내가 말했잖아. 쟤는 아무 것도 몰라.  
  
지훈 씨 회사 내가 말한건, 내 욕심. 왜냐면-  
  
첫 번째, 쟤 여기서 오래 못가. 손님들이 채갈테니까. 그건 팩트.  
  
두 번째, 어차피 누가 채갈거면 지훈씨에게 먼저 선보인거야. 그건 내 선택.  
  
세 번째, 지훈씨도 알겠지만. 관린군의 미모, 아우라Aura. TV에서 많은 사람들에게 보이는게. 옳은 일 같은데. 그건-]  
  
[-정답.]  
  
[예스굿, 핑퐁이 되는데. 굿. 그리고,  
  
네 번째, 지훈 씨 회사에 들어가서 좀 연습생활을 거쳐서 데뷔하면. 관린 군 아버님이 내가 홍콩에 레스토랑 지점내는 것에 좀- 도움을 주실지도. 그건-]  
  
[-다녤군의 계략.]  
  
[정답, 예스구웃.]  
  
[다섯 번째는?]  
  
[다섯 번째?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[관린군, 그것 때문에 나한테 접근한거야?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
심장이,  
  
다시  
  
  
  
  
  
죽으려고  
  
해-  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[그건 아니라니까, 아니에요. 관린군은 지금까지 내가 나열한 일이삼사-  
  
모두 몰라.  
  
쟨 그냥 아빠가 추천한 알바자리에 면접봤고- 내가 뽑고.  
  
서빙 연습하고, 오늘 처음 시작하고. 그것밖에 몰라, 하지만-]  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
흐음,  
  
  
  
[하지만?]  
  
[지훈 씨가 오기전에 나랑 얘기해둔 건 있었지.]  
  
  
  
  
  
호오-  
  
  
  
  
  
[뭡니까?]  
  
[내가 관린군에게 말했어, 어떤 사람이 올거다. 그 사람은- 어,  
  
내 입으로 하긴 쫌 그렇네.]  
  
[말해봐, 말해봐.]  
  
[어- 아주  
  
이쁜 사람이다.]  
  
  
  
  
  
토끼펀-  
  
  
  
  
능숙하게, 내 팔의 리치Reach에서  
  
벗어난다.  
  
치잇.  
  
  
  
  
  
[민첩하군.]  
  
[아직 죽지 않았다고, 복싱Boxing 파트너.]  
  
[언제적 얘기를-]  
  
[하여간, 아주 이쁜 사람이 올거다. 어, 그러니까. 그 사람이 맘에 들면. 소개시켜줄게.]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
허어-  
  
  
  
  
[지금, 블라인드데이트Blind-Date를 진짜 나 모르는 상태에서 진행했네.]  
  
[감사는 나중에 받겠-]  
  
[감사가 아니고 짜샤, 무슨 일을 이렇게 하냐.]  
  
[뭐 끝이 좋으면 좋은거지. 내 눈은 틀리지 않은 게, 지훈씨도 관린군에게 이미 대쉬했잖아, 그치?]  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
완전-  
  
  
  
  
  
[당했네. 당했어.]  
  
  
[유아 웰커-,  
  
아얏!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
..  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
밤거리는, 이미  
  
가로등이 밝혀지고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
난, 유난히  
  
춥게 느껴진다.  
  
오늘 밤,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
왜일까.  
  
두근  
  
두근  
  
다시 되살아나서  
  
뛰고있는 나의,  
  
작고 여린  
  
붉은 심장을  
  
손으로 감싸안아본다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
도시인에게  
  
심장은  
  
사치지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑도  
  
럭셔리Luxury  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그저,  
  
혀와  
  
좆  
  
음식과  
  
섹스  
  
Food and,  
  
Sex  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그것으로  
  
하루하루  
  
연명하는  
  
새앙쥐들  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
우리의  
  
일상들  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그런데,  
  
가아끔  
  
찾아온단 말이지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
기회  
  
기로  
  
기적  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
과연,  
  
이번에는  
  
어떤  
  
선택을-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[많이 기다렸어요?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
우앗,  
  
깜짝야.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 눈앞에는,  
  
늘씬한  
  
재규어Jaguar  
  
한 마리-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
사복차림의 그는  
  
더더욱-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
감질나네,  
  
흐응.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 입맛이,  
  
다시  
  
돋우워지는 듯-  
  
아니,  
  
좆맛이라고  
  
해야할까나-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[반말이네.]  
  
[네?]  
  
[일 끝나니까, 지훈 님은 어디가고.]  
  
[그건 뭐, 중요한 거 아니니까.]  
  
  
  
  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
얘 봐라?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[어쭈, 너 보기보다-]  
  
[까리하지?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 말문 막히게 하는 사람 몇 없는데.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
시작부터,  
  
어그레시브Aggresive하다.  
  
이 자식.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[그런 말은 어디서 배웠어.]  
  
[다녤형이 알켜줬어, 한국어 선생님.]  
  
[나쁜 선생님이네. 그 사람 말 듣지마]  
  
[멋진 사람이야, 다녤형. 그치?]  
  
하아,  
  
[반말 아주 편하게 쓰신다고요, 네?]  
  
[너도 말 놔. 그러면 노 프라블럼.]  
  
  
  
  
  
와아-  
  
  
  
  
  
[너 대만에서 온 에티튜드Attitude가 아닌데?]  
  
[나 LA에서 꽤 있었어, 거기서 고등학교 다님.]  
  
허,  
  
[그럼 대만에서 자라서, LA에서 고딩, 대학은 한국에 온거야?]  
  
[엉.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그러고보니, 일 할때와는 완전-  
  
서  
  
있는 자세부터가  
  
다르다.  
  
뭐랄까-  
  
아주,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[섹시하네.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흐,  
  
아아-  
  
씨.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뛰는 심장은,  
  
뇌의 생각을  
  
곧바로 입에  
  
전달해버리고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
씨익- 올라가는 그의  
  
입꼬리마저  
  
나는,  
  
넋을 놓고  
  
바라보는 것이다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[취소, 취소. 못 들은 척 해주라.]  
  
[뭐? 뭘 못들은 척해? 다시 말해봐.]  
  
[몰라몰라, 나 간다.]  
  
[어디 가, 나랑 같이 가. 내가-]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
훅-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 등 뒤로 다가와-  
  
(가까워!)  
  
속삭인다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[지훈 님 저녁식사 잘  
  
서빙 못했으니까-  
  
야식, 내가 대접할께.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
귓볼을 사알짝-  
  
무는 듯, 간지르는 듯  
  
아아,  
  
내 얼굴은 발그스름- 달아오르고-  
  
내 머리 끝부터  
  
발 끝까지  
  
뇌에서 척추를 따라,  
  
내려간 에너지는 엉덩이골반을 돌아서-  
  
좆과 심장-과, 뇌까지 올라와-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
팡!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나  
  
  
  
  
  
완전-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
당했-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다시,  
  
속삭인다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[나- 뭐든지 빨리 배우고,]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내가 그날밤  
  
옷을 입은 채,  
  
마지막으로 들은  
  
그의 말은-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[잘 해, 모두. 다.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇다고 한다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
..  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
햇살-  
  
들어오고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
난,  
  
부스럭 거리는 소리에  
  
깨고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
더듬더듬,  
  
내 옆을 만져보니.  
  
아,  
  
어디갔어.  
  
없어.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
끼익,  
  
문이 열리고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[헤이! 이미 해가 중천이라고, 일어나삼.]  
  
...삼-  
  
[언제적 말투냐.]  
  
[다녤형이 가르쳐줬삼.]  
  
[쓰지마, 너한테 안 맞아.]  
  
[지후니가 그렇다면 그런 거겠지. 오케. 자, 일어나세요.  
  
아침식사가 왔습니다. 브렉퍼스트인벧!Breakfast in Bed]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
호오,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
따뜻한 보리차와, 차가운 오렌지 주스.  
  
노릇노릇한 토스트에는 버터내음이  
  
계란후라이도 내가 원하는 타입  
  
베이컨은 바삭하면서도 촉촉한-  
  
옆에 있는 미니 방울토마토도 앙증맞다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐지,  
  
꿈인가.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[꿈인가.]  
  
[아니, 나야. 마성의 꽌링.]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
씨이발,  
  
갑자기 어제 기억이 되돌아온다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[지후니 왜 갑자기 베개에 얼굴 묻어? 너무 좋아? 나 짱이지, 그치.]  
  
[아아- 뭐냐고. 너 완전 발랑 까진 놈이잖아. 내 첫 인상을 돌려내-]  
  
[내 첫 인상이 어땠는데?]  
  
[라파엘Rafael-]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
앗,  
  
또  
  
말해버림.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흑.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[오잉, 천사? 나 천사였어? 나아-]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
어느새 나에게 다가와서,  
  
귓볼에 호오- 한 숨.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[지후니 위해서라면 악마도 되줄께. 나-  
  
뭐든지,  
  
잘하니까.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흐윽-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇게,  
  
침대에 앉아 마주보고  
  
아침식사를 맛나게 먹고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
또,  
  
먹히고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흑-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
분명히 어제 뛴 건 내 좆인데,  
  
어젯밤 작살난 곳은-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[마니 아포? 내가 좀 너무 그뤠잇- 했나?]  
  
[아, 진짜. 너 완전 쌩고딩말투라고. 다 커가지고는-]  
  
[나 고딩이야.]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[대학 다닌다메.]  
  
[나 미국에서 몇 번 월반,  
  
그래서 나. 한국나이로- 어.  
  
열여섯?]  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
허-  
  
  
  
  
  
어  
  
  
  
  
  
나-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[다-]  
  
[다 했다고? 그치, 나랑 다해찌. 예스굿, 좋잖아.]  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐가-  
  
  
  
  
  
[좋냐고, 이애새끼야-]  
  
[앞으로도 잘 부탁해요,  
  
이쁜 지후니-  
  
아얏, 아얏.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
토끼펀치-  
  
팍팍팍  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
..  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
그렇게-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음식, 과  
  
섹스  
  
Food and  
  
Sex  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-로만  
  
하루를 연명하던  
  
도시의 새앙쥐의  
  
심장은  
  
다시  
  
뛰었고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그의 사랑을  
  
내 품에 안고  
  
핀-  
  
작은  
  
꽃  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이 꽃이  
  
자라면  
  
아주  
  
튼튼하게-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그러면,  
  
이  
  
작고  
  
여린  
  
내 심장도-  
  
이 꽃을 피워낸  
  
화분이 되겠죠  
  
그러면-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
계속  
  
뛸지도-  
  
인간의  
  
심장도,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
차가운  
  
도시에서  
  
살아남아-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
삶을,  
  
살지도-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑이라는,  
  
꽃을  
  
피워낸  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
너와  
  
나  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
우리  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
인간  
  
둘  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇게-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그를  
  
만나  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다시  
  
인간이 된  
  
도시의 한,  
  
새앙쥐  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나야-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
***  
  
  
사랑이라는  
  
꽃  
  
  
  
  
심장에  
  
피다  
  
  
  
  
너는  
  
나의-  
  
  
  
  
  
꽃  
  
  
***

 

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407330>

 

꽃이야

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uexk7jWXYmU>

 

 

 

 


End file.
